Through Trials and Triumphs
by FanWriter02
Summary: Slight Blindsided AU. Astrid remains blind, and believes herself useless and destroyed. Hiccup reassures her that that is not the case, and he promises that he's there for her- that he loves her no matter what happens. One-shot.


_-Hi! I love your stories! I have a request if you don't mind. I have seen many what ifs but one I still have not seen is Astrid staying blind after the events of blindsided. Would love it if you could write a oneshot with snippets of her life as a blind girl. Thanks in advance!  
_

* * *

I don't mind at all! Here you are, and thank you for the kind words! :3

 **Through Trials and Triumphs**

Astrid opened her eyes, although no color or life appeared to her vision. She blinked again, somehow being able to tell that it was indeed daylight out by now, somehow the darkness that she called sight seemed lighter and not as pronounced.

She sat up slowly and hesitantly, unsure if she was about to hit something or not. She paused abruptly when she heard a gentle snore- one that was most definitely not hers. It didn't sound like Stormfly's either… in fact, she didn't recognize it at all.

She slowly reached a hand towards the sound, surprised by how close it seemed. Her fingers grazed over soft- oh _so_ soft- hair, and she couldn't help but smile when she realized who it was.

She allowed her fingers to comb through his thick locks, earning a few contented grunts from the sleeping boy. She smiled again, sliding back down to lay close to his head. She let her hand touch his shoulder lightly, before sliding down his arm, discovering that only his top half was slumped over her bed, while he remained seated in a chair. He must've come in the middle of the night to watch her…

She sighed and shut her eyes, pressing her lips close together as the feeling of hopelessness washed over her in a sharp wave. What was she anyways? Completely and utterly useless. No purpose whatsoever. She was nothing but a burden.

Gothi's news had been heart shattering- and not just for her either. As soon as Fishlegs finished translating, Hiccup had wrapped a tight arm about her quaking shoulders, bringing to life the reality that she so desperately wished she could escape.

They'd shared their first kiss- in hopes that… that tomorrow would be a better day. _She_ hoping that she'd regain her sight, Hiccup loyally and sweetly saying he loved her if she could see or not. It had helped the pain some… but still, her hopelessness was sticking out a like a sore thumb. She needed to be with someone at all times, she could never be alone.

She turned and pressed her face against the pillow, still letting her fingers dig into Hiccup's hair. He was so sweet… to stay with her. Yet it made her feel terrible. He was tired enough as it was, with the stress of Viggo and everything else… he didn't need another thing to worry about.

"Mmmmm." Hiccup mumbled. "Azdrid?" Came the tired voice, thick and even more nasally from sleep.

"Were you here all night?" She asked softly, feeling her heart clench. She hoped he hadn't been, she didn't wish for him to miss rest. He needed as much sleep as he could possibly get.

"No… just part of it." Hiccup noticeably yawned, and the bed shifted as he sat up. There was a little warble, telling Astrid that Toothless was there as well. "Hm? Yeah, yeah, just give me a second to wake up, bud."

"You can go." Astrid murmured quietly, feeling absolutely rotten for goofing up their schedule. "I know you two take a morning flight every day."

"No- it's fine." Hiccup quickly answered, and she heard him shift again. She gave a little jump of surprise when he rested a hand on her bare shoulder, his warm calloused hand rubbing small circles across her skin.

"Astrid… really. You gotta stop worrying about this, okay?"

She curled up her fists against the pillow, eyes clenching shut to try and block the tears. "No… no it's not okay. I can't- I'm just a burden. Another chore that you don't have time for. Something that shouldn't-"

"Stop." Hiccup's voice was surprisingly deep and firm- firmer then she'd ever heard him use it. Instantly her voice faltered, but the tears did not. They pooled from underneath her eyelids, spilling ontot he pillow and creating a soggy puddle.

"Astrid-" Hiccup's strong hands wrapped around her biceps, and the bed shifted as he sat down beside her. He pulled her to a sitting up position, and she slumped against the headboard with a harsh sniff, wiping her hand across her face to try and get rid of some of the tears. Hiccup's hand slid up her arm and to her face, palm cupping her cheek as his thumb helped wipe away her tears.

"Astrid, understand this, okay? _You. are. not. a. burden_. Got that? Please?"His voice was so soft, so understanding, so caring… so… _loving_ … it brought a whole new bought of sobs to her being. She shook and leaned forward, arms stumbling as they struggled to find her knees and pull them close to her chest.

"I-I… I don't want to- to slow you down. To- distract you. I-I can't… can't do anything anymore. I'm… I'm _nothing_ , Hiccup." She sobbed, forehead resting against her knees as more tears came. "I'm sorry I-"

"Sh." Hiccup soothed, moving closer and wrapping his arms about her body. She leaned against him, willingly returning the embrace as she pressed her face against his shoulder, noticing with relief that his uncomfortable-to-lean-on armor was gone. She clutched him harder, sobbing and screaming words of sorrow and regret into his shirt.

"Hush, Ast, it's okay…"

"Stop saying that!" She shouted. "No-nothing's okay! Nothing! I'm… I'm n-n-n…"

She gulped, trying to get herself somewhat under control so she could speak. "N-nothing's the same. I-I can't even de-defend myself…"

"Yes. Yes you can… you're the Great Astrid Hofferson, remember?" Hiccup's voice was slightly playful, but his attempts to bring lightheartedness into the conversation were lost as she shook her head.

"Not anymore…" She choked.

Hiccup pulled her even closer, his cheek going to rest against the top of her head so she could feel his breath tickle her ear. She shuddered slightly, but listened as he whispered soothing words.

"You are." Hiccup insisted stubbornly. "You're still Fearless Astrid Hofferson. Nothing- _nothing_ \- can change that. This…" she knew he'd just gestured to her with his free hand. "-is just… altering that a bit. It doesn't change it."

"Hiccup-" She began, but a gentle hand to her head stopped her.

"Astrid, I promise." He whispered fiercely. "And- I'm here, okay? If you want me or not. You're stuck with me."

She sniffed sadly, but nodded. "Y-you're so… so stubborn…"

"Lucky for you."

She smiled through the tears, cheeks stinging and eyes raw. But she pushed it aside, and instead tried to focus on a brighter future- even if it was doomed to be dim…

But with Hiccup by her side, she was certain there'd be bright and vibrant colors ahead.

* * *

This was requested on tumblr, and I quickly typed it up this morning. Reviews would be awesome! :D


End file.
